fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vicky (29 years old)
Vicky is the mean former babysitter of Timmy Turner. She is played by Devon Weigel. Official Description Vicky is Timmy’s mean former babysitter. She may have enjoyed making life miserable for Timmy, but thanks to his fairy godparents, it was Timmy who got the last laugh. Unfortunately for Dimmsdale, she is still molding young minds at a local daycare. Character Vicky is still as mean as ever, but is no longer a babysitter. She runs a day care center in Dimmsdale, which she runs like a prison, making the tots in her day care wear orange jumpsuits and feeding the kids expired squirtable cheese. Like Timmy's generation in the past, none of the kids seem to like her. Description Vicky has red hair and wears a green sweater with her company's "V" symbol on it, along with plaid pants. Background While Timmy is riding his bike to school, he crashes into the sign in front of Vicky's day care, causing her to come outside and yell at him. The tortured kids then shook their bottles filled their moldy string cheese, but Vicky yells at them it is not snack time until she says so. Timmy then influences the tortured kids at Vicky's daycare to spray her with the moldy string cheese she is feeding them, and then runs off with his bike as Vicky screams vengeance at him. Later, Timmy is on a dirt bike and crashes into Vicky again, causing her pizza she was eating to fall on her head. She chases Timmy down the street and catches up with him after he crashes into Jorgen Von Strangle. Vicky tries to throw a pizza at him, but it hits Jorgen who accidentally hits Vicky with a Love Arrow (originally intended for Timmy), making her fall in love with the first person she sees, that person being Jorgen himself. She then chased after him, but the resulting crash broke the dirtbike and Timmy then had to get help from Chester and A.J. to get him to Magnate's corporation. She is last seen pursuing Jorgen after Timmy and Tootie notice Jorgen hiding behind a tree. It is unknown what happens to Vicky afterward, but it is likely that the Love Arrow eventually wore off and she resumed running her day care center. In the sequel, she is seen yelling at a bunch of carolers, asking why they are so happy. The carolers become unhappy due to all of the Christmas cheer being drained by the lack of Santa Claus. This has the opposite effect on Vicky, who immediately becomes cheerful and starts singing. In "A Fairly Odd Summer," she kept hostage and tortured two kids in Hawaii. She confronted Timmy and Tootie, who saved those kids and helped escape. See also *Vicky the Babysitter *A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! *Timmy Turner (23 years old) *Tootie (23 years old) External links *Fairly Odd Movie Character Descriptions from The FOP Movie Press Site Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Live-action characters Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Vicky Clones Category:FOP Movie Characters Category:Villains Category:Minor Characters Category:Women